Chameleon's Change Of Heart
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Read the story to find out what it means! One-shot!


(A/N: Here's a story I came up with last month. The idea hit me out of nowhere. I hope you all like it!)

A short time ago, after visiting with the reformed villains and their kids, I was thinking about how the kids softened and reformed their once-villainous parents. Then I remembered a villain who probably needed a kid more than those who already had kids: the Chameleon! I know that he's not fond of kids, but that very lonely lizard may need love and a family more than he needs a friend.

So I went to go see Mr. Stork, and I told him what I had in mind.

"You may be on to something. I don't know if it'll work, but if he gets a kid, it's possible that he may grow to love it enough to reform." Mr. Stork said.

"Well, let's give it a shot and see what happens." I said. And so we got right to work. When everything was ready, we made our way to the Chameleon's house.

"Better let me talk to him first." I said upon our arrival.

"Right. He might know who I am, and he might hate that." Mr. Stork said as he got behind me. So I knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, the Chameleon opened the door.

"Oh! Amanda! What brings you here?!" the Chameleon asked, surprised to see me.

"Well, I remembered how you need a friend..." I began.

"Yay! You want to be my friend!" the Chameleon said as he hugged me.

"Okay, I can be your friend, but that's not exactly why I'm here." I said.

"So tell me why you're here." the Chameleon replied as he let go of me.

"All right." I said. I moved to the side, and now the Chameleon could see Mr. Stork.

"Here ya go." said Mr. Stork, handing a bundle to the Chameleon. The Chameleon was just about to ask what the bundle was, but Mr. Stork flew away.

"What is this thing?" the Chameleon asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" I suggested.

The Chameleon shrugged, but he opened the bundle. He was more than a little surprised to find that it contained a baby chameleon.

"A baby?! You know how I feel about kids!" the Chameleon said to me in a loud whisper, so he wouldn't startle the baby.

"I know, I know. But hear me out. I realized that you need love and a family more than you need a friend, and that baby is your new family." I said.

"My... new family...?" the Chameleon asked, looking surprised.

"Didn't your family transform themselves into ordinary household items so you can't find them?" I asked.

"Well, yes." the Chameleon said.

"I'm sure your baby won't do that, as long as you love and care about it." I said.

"Really?" he asked, risking a glance at the baby, who was looking at him curiously.

"Just try it." I said. The Chameleon looked at the baby, who continued looking at him.

"Okay, I'll do it." the Chameleon said, picking up the baby.

"All right. Now let's find out the baby's gender, 'cause Mr. Stork didn't tell me if it was a boy or girl." I said. The Chameleon checked the baby and said, "It's a girl!"

Upon realizing this, I quickly said, "How about you name her 'Lizzie'?" There was a reason why I had to come up with a name for the baby, and you're about to find out why.

"That's a good name. I like it better than the one I had in mind." the Chameleon said.

"What name did you have in mind?" I asked, even though I already knew what the answer was.

"'Charmaine'." the Chameleon replied.

I kinda saw that coming, and now I'll tell you why I came up with a name for the baby: while Mr. Stork and I were on our way to the Chameleon's house, I had a feeling that if the baby was a girl, it was more than likely that the Chameleon would name her 'Charmaine', after his gold-digging NOT-girlfriend (despite saying he was getting over Charmaine in "Evil Romance", but he could've lied about that). So I came up with a name to spare her from being named after an ugly gold-digger.

I wasn't surprised, but I didn't say so (though I was relieved that he preferred the name 'Lizzie'). Instead, I asked, "So, how do you like the baby?"

"I like her a lot." the Chameleon replied. "Good to hear." I said.

"You know, I don't want her to grow up to be bad. How do I keep that from happening?" the Chameleon suddenly asked.

"You could do what Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry did shortly after becoming parents." I said.

"And that is...?" the Chameleon wanted to know.

"They reformed." I replied.

"I should've known. But how do I reform?" the Chameleon asked.

"How much do you love Lizzie?" I asked.

"I didn't think I'd ever love having a kid, but now that I have Lizzie, I love her more than I thought I would." the Chameleon replied.

"Good. Your love for her should make reforming easy." I said.

"It already did." the Chameleon said.

"Should've seen that coming." I muttered to myself. Then I remembered something, and I said, "Where's your room?"

"I'll show you." the Chameleon replied. He led me to where his room was. When we got there, I snapped my fingers, and a door appeared next to his bedroom door.

"What did you do?" the Chameleon asked.

"Open the door, and you tell me." I replied, grinning.

The Chameleon opened the door, and he found that it led to a nursery.

"You made a nursery?! How did you do that so quickly?!" the Chameleon asked.

"I know magic. Plus, I did this when Snaptrap and his men got kids." I said.

"That's nice." the Chameleon replied.

"Right. Well, I'd best be on my way." I said, getting ready to disappear.

"Already?" the Chameleon asked.

"Yes. But don't worry. I'll be back someday in the near future." I said, and then I disappeared. (I actually went to T.U.F.F. to let the agents know about the Chameleon reforming.)

"Well, looks like it's just you and me." the Chameleon said to Lizzie as she contentedly fell asleep in his arms.

The End

Looks like the Chameleon won't be a very lonely lizard anymore! Hope you like it!


End file.
